


Grief

by sunshine1270



Series: Catharsis [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine1270/pseuds/sunshine1270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux learns of Kylo's Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this as major character death because technically no one dies in this, though I was pretty 50/50 on whether or not I should have

Hux is on his way to his quarters for some much needed rest when he sees the petty officer coming toward him.

“Permission to speak, sir?” Thanisson asks, standing rigidly at attention.

“Granted.” Hux sighs. _What could have possibly gone wrong this time?_ There was always something. A solider deserting, a prisoner escaping, a lover being found half dead in the snow. He holds back a shudder at the last image. Nothing could ever erase the memory of Kylo laying in the middle of that frozen wasteland, blood spread around him in some hideous rendition of rose petals on white satin sheets.

“While we were salvaging what we could of Starkiller the rebels initiated an attack on Bothaui, sir. Because our reinforcements had not yet arrived, Kylo Ren went to meet this resistance alone.” Thanisson pauses, looking at the floor.

“Kylo Ren has fallen, sir.”

Hux freezes. _No,_ he thinks, _This cannot be_. The leather of his black gloves creaks as he balls his hands into fists. He can feel his heart ripping in two and wants so badly just to scream, but he cannot.

 _I will not lose control_.

He grinds his teeth together in an attempt to relive the pressure building inside of him, but it does not work. Finally he understands Kylo’s need to destroy. How else can he relieve this burning? How else is he supposed to go on?

“Sir?” Thannison says, looking concerned. Hux can almost smell the fear rolling off of him.

“Leave.” He hisses. “Now.” And Thanisson does. It is only when he is alone again in his quarters that Hux realizes he did not even ask how it happened. He has no idea who or what has taken his love from him. He does not even know where his _body_ is. Tears prick at his eyes, and he pounds his fist onto the wall next to him.

“How could this happen?” he whispers to himself. “He was so strong.” The tears are threatening to spill over now, and he rushes to wipe them away. It would not do to have someone come upon him like this, but he cannot stop them from coming. The hellish pit that has become his chest does not allow his brain to give orders. It does not allow him to think of anything at all beyond Kylo's last moments. He presses his back against the wall and slowly slides down to the floor. In his head he sees his lover killed a thousand different ways before he finally cracks and allows himself to cry. 

It is only after a few long hours that he can stop himself long enough to think again. Slowly, he picks himself up from the floor. He takes all his pain, all his grief, even all his  _love_ , and he turns it cold. "I will not let this go unpunished." He says to himself. "I will find who did this. I will take everything from them." He looks up at his ceiling, as if trying to stare off into the space outside the ship.

"I promise you Kylo," he whispers, so softly he can barely hear himself. "they will pay for this."


End file.
